GoM and a Different Girl
by Silvia-KI chan
Summary: Sakigami Kirin, hanyalah seorang gadis SMA yang menginginkan kehidupan tenang. Sampai secara sengaja ia membakar 5 buah surat yang merubah kehidupannya yang ideal #Bad summary, warning banyak (?) #MOHON REVIEWNYA. Korban K 13, sehingga hiatus sementara
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna-san, ini fanfic ke-2 author di fandom ini..**

**Saya bukan orang yang bisa membuat hal berbau humor jadi ini adalah fanfic percobaan (ha?)..**

**Oh ya bagi pecinta GoM, saya mohon maaf kerena disini saya mencoba menistakan mereka (#dibunuh)..**

**Silahkan membaca (^_^**

* * *

GoM and a Different Girl

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan kata, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya..

Pairing : GoMXOC (Mungkin)

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

SMA Teiko (**reader:bukannya SMP? | author:namanya juga fanfic, apapun bisa terjadi disini #plak**) adalah salah satu SMA elite di Jepang. Lokasinya berada di sebelah SMPnya yang juga tak kalah melahirkan banyak murid berprestasi di bidang Akademik dan non-Akademik. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat SMA ini sangat terkenal.

Pagi itu di depan gerbang SMA Teiko...

"KYAA! Kise-sama! Tolong jadilah kekasihku!"

"Aomine-sama! Perlihatkan tubuh atletismu!"

"Lihat itu Akashi-sama! Auranya sangat keren!"

"Kami membawakan kue untukmu Murasakibara-sama!"

"Midorima-sama! Cancer hari ini memdapatkan peringkat teratas jadi tolong bagi kebahagiaamu dengan kami!"

Teriakan fantastis(?) yang berasal dari puluhan gadis kini mengelilingi 5 orang yang sangat terkenal tidak hanya di SMA itu tapi juga di Jepang.

GoM (_Generation of Miracle / Kiseki no Sedai_) adalah 5 orang cowok yang merupakan anggota reguler klub basket Teiko dengan bakat yang hanya bisa ditemui 10 tahun sekali. Juga, mereka adalah penerus dari perusahaan keluarga.

* * *

Profil :

- Akashi Seijuurou = ketua dari GoM sekaligus penerus dari _AKASHI CORP._ yang berjalan dibidang Tansportasi, Komunikasi, Elektronik dan Informasi juga salah satu dari 3 perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Sangat pintar dan mudah memahami segalanya dengan cepat. Auranya yang siap-menggutingmu-kapan-saja selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

- Kise Ryouta = julukannya adalah _copy cats_(**bener gk?**) karena ia mampu meniru gerakan lawan dalam sekali lihat. Merupakan model yang sedang naik daun dan orang tuanya juga berbisnis di dunia Model, sudah tidak terhitung majalah yang sukses dibawah bimbingan mereka. Ceria dan tampan adalah salah satu daya tarik dari Kise.

- Midorima Shintarou = seorang tsundere, percaya ramalan dan lucky item, sekaligus _shooting guard_ di GoM, meski begitu ia merupakan murid terpintar ke-2 setelah Akashi. Keluarganya pemilik perusahaan Penerbit Buku terbesar di Jepang. Kacamata dan _tapping_ di tangan kirinya adalah salah satu ciri khas darinya.

- Aomine Daiki = Ace dari Teiko ini sebenarnya mesum, pemalas, bodoh, dan sangat jorok. Tapi berkat bakatnya di basket membawanya menjadi anggota tim reguler basket Teiko. Mottonya adalah "Yang bisa mengalahkanku dalah aku" cukup aneh tapi itu membuatnya cukup terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Ayahnya merupakan atlet ternama Jepang dan ibunya mengurusi beberapa klub olahraga di Jepang dan memiliki perusahaan pembuatan _jersey_ untuk segala klub.

- Murasakibara Atsushi = anak tertinggi di Teiko dan hobi ngemil. Dibalik tubuh TITANnya ia merupan penerus dari sebuah restoran ternama di Tokyo yang memiliki puluhan cabang di Dunia. Karena hobinya itu membuat semua fansnya berjuang untuk bisa memasak makanan yang akan dimakan Murasakibara entah itu kue, permen, coklat, sambal (?) dan lainnya.

* * *

Selain karena alasan diatas, mereka juga suka membuat surat yang ditujukan kepada para gadis di Teiko. Informasi dari gadis yang pernah mendapat surat dari GoM bahwa isinya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rayuan atau bahasa tiada elitenya adalah Gombalan. (**HUWAAAAT?!**)

Bahkan katanya surat yang diterima akan dilaminating, diperbesar untuk dijadikan poster, atau difotokopi agar bisa dibaca setiap waktu (?).

Bukannya hanya itu, 'Katanya' jika ada yang berani merobek surat itu akan mendapatkan hukuman gunting dari Akashi dan satu 'Hadiah' lagi yang akan merubah takdir sang tersangka selamanya.

[Kembali ke cerita]

GoM masih sibuk mengurusi fansnya yang sangat banyak walau sudah meminta bantuan dari guru sekolah agar bisa segera masuk ke gesung sekolah.

"Bisakah kalian memberi kami jalan atau kalian akan aku **potong**?" oke, sekarang Akashi sedang memasuki masa-siap-menggunting-siapa-saja-yang-berani-menggangu. Sontak semua lanhsung berbaris seakan memberi jalan untuk 5 pangeran itu untuk masuk ke sekolah.

"Hari ini pun gak ada yang mau membantah ya?" tanya Aomine sambil mengupil sembarangan.

"Aomine_cchi_! Jangan mengupil sembarangan dong-_ssu_!" timpal Kise menjitak Aomine.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kise, bukannya aku membela atau apa tapi itu memang memjijikan –_nanodayo_." ucap Midorima mengelus boneka beruang yang dipercaya sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Mine-_chin_ jorok." ujar Murasakibara sembari memakan maibounya yang ke 10.

"Sudahlah, nanti saat istirahat kita makan di taman belakang sekolah! Mengerti?"

"BAIK AKA(SHI)/_CCHI/CHIN-SSU –NANODAYO_."

-SKIP TIME- -Istirahat-

"Hah, lelahnya. Pelajaran sejarah memang bukan keahlianku-_ssu._"

"Kau memang tidak berbakat di semua pelajaran."

"EH? Midorima_cchi h__idoi-ssu_"

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Ryouta."

"Tapi, Akashi_cchi.._ "

"Jelas – jelas kau yang bodoh tapi nyalahin orang lain"

"Tutup mulut aja deh Ahomine_cchi_!"

"Kise-_chin_ berisik."

"Kenapa seakan aku yang salah sih? Dan ada yang tau dimana Kuroko_cchi_? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya bahkan—"

"_Domo_, aku disini Kise-kun." ucap seseorang bersurai _baby blue_ disebelah Aomine.

-5 detik kemudian-

"UWAAA! Kuroko_cchi_ kau mengagetkanku-_ssu_." Teriak Kise sambil mengelus dadanya untuk menyabarkan diri.

"OI Tetsu! Kau ingin kami semua mati jantungan?" timpal Aomine sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa mencoba _stay cool_ dari sorot matanya kelihatan bahwa mereka super kaget dengan kemunculuan sang 'Bayangan' dari Teiko ini.

* * *

- Kuroko Tetsuya = salah satu murid yang merupakan salah satu anggota GoM dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Keluarganya inggal di Okinawa untuk mengurusi perusahaan Tekstil disana. Tidak terlalu terkenal kerena bagi fansnya susah untuk mencarinya (#Kurokopundungdipojokan). Walau anggota GoM tapi tidak tertarik untuk memberi surat ke gadis di Teiko.

* * *

Oh ya, alasan kenapa GoM memilih makan siang di taman ini selain udarnya sejuk dan asri karena sedikit murid yang berani untuk pergi ketempat ini. Rumornya saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah sering terdengar suara perempuan menyanyi atau bersenandung sedih. Dan bagi yang mendengarnya akan mendapatkan perubahan dalam kehidupannya.

"**K****anashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara**

**boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo****"**

"Eh? Ini suaranya siapa?" tanya Murasakibara yang sontak membuat 6 makhluk jejadian(#dibunuh) itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak, di tengah keheningan ini ada suara perempuan menyanyi seperti di rumornya.

"**S****eijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa****  
Who...? tsukanoma koboreta oou no hikari****"**

"Dari suaranya sepertiny adi dekat sini-_ssu_." oke, kini Kise makin membuat takut semua yang ada di situ.

"**Why.,.? morosugita sekai todomeru sube wo shirazu ni****  
tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku wo****"**

"Sepertinya ini suara perempuan yang menjadi rumor disekolah." ucap Akashi yang malah membuat semua tambah memucat (minus AkaKuro).

"**K****anashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara****  
boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii****"**

"Ayo kita cari pemilik suara ini, lumayan beritanya bisa dijadiin tambahan uang jajan." ujar Aomine yang malah membuat semua _sweatdrop_.

GoM terus mencari sumber suara misterius itu dan mendapatkan sosok..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gadis bersurai hitam sepunggu berseragam Teiko yang menyanyi sendiri sembari mendengarkan _earphone_.

**GUBRAK!**

"Hadeh, aku kira apa ternyata hanya gadis biasa toh." remeh Aomine.

"Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu-_ssu_." ujar Kise yang dibalas anggukan dari Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi_._

"Bukannya itu Sakigami-san?" semua melihat kesumber suara yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

"Kau mengenalnya Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Namanya Sakigami Kirin, murid kelas 2-B dan merupakan siswi terpintar di Teiko dan selalu menduduki pertingkat ke-3 setelah Midorima-kun. Pembawaannya cuek dan pendiam, jika jam istirahat pasti selalu menghilang entah kemana dan ternyata kesini. Dekat dengan murid bernama Himuro Tatsuya dan tinggal sendirian di sekitar sini. Ia gadis yang berbeda dari yang lain. Disaat teman-temannya memilih ke mall atau salon, ia justru memilih toko buku atau game centre sebagai tempat penghilang rasa capek di hari libur." jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Akashi menyeringai, "Gadis yang menarik." gumamnya pelan.

"Dan dia salah satu siswi yang belum kalian beri surat nista itu."

TBC

* * *

**Oke, setelah 4jam pantengin laptop akhirnya ff aneh ini jadi..**

**Sebenarnya idenya sudah lama tapi baru niat bikin hari ini..**

**Oh ya untuk lagu di ff ini lirik dari lagu di Anime School Days - Kanashimi no mukou e to.**

**Dan ff ini terispirasi dari ff Rainbow Over Me karya Furiez -senpai**

**Mohon reviewnya reader sekalian..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! #karena lagi mood ngetik tengah malam..**

**Wah saya lihat chap. 1 lumayan senang untuk hasilnya (walau cemas akan reviewnya)**

**oh ya 'Mungkin' selama 2 minggu kedepan saya gak update fanfic ini, tapi kalo ada waktu dan ada sinyal (karena mau mudik ke Pacitan dan disana gk ada sinyal) akan diusahakan..**

**Silahkan dinikmati chap. 2..**

GoM and a Different Girl

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T

Warnings : typo(s), OC, OOC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan kata, amburadul, dan kesalahan lainnya..

Pairing : GoMXOC

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

**Himuro POV**

"_Ohayou_, _baa-san_." ucapku ramah pada ibu pemilik apartemen yang aku tinggali ini.

"Ah Tatsuya _ohayou_, kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku harus segera ke rumahnya Kirin, untuk sarapan." jelasku sopan.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya, salam untuk Kirin."

Aku langsung menyusuri tangga penghubung lantai atas dengan lantai dasar gedung apartemen itu. Keluargaku tinggal di Amerika jadi aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah temanku, Sakigami Kirin. Dan jika kalian bertanya "Kenapa seorang Himuro Tatsuya sarapan di rumah orang?" maka aku akan menjawab "Aku tidak bisa memasak dan Kirin sudah setuju untuk membuatkanku sarapan, bento dan makan malam." (**Author: cari enak tuh #dilemparinbolabasketamaHimuro**).

**TOK TOK**

"Kirin, kau di dalam?" tanyaku di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Silahkan masuk! Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Tanpa permisi aku pun segera masuk dan melihat penampilannya dengan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

rambut berantakan, dasi miring dan aura aneh mengellinginya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei Kirin! Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seberantakan ini." bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku ia malah menyodorkan hpnya seakan memintaku melihat isinya. Dan aku menyesal sudah melakukannya.

* * *

_From _: Kise Ryouta Keceh Badai Membahana

_Subject _: _OHAYOU _SAKI_CCHI_!

Hei Saki_cchi_, tau tidak? Aku hari ini untuk pertama kalinya niat bangun pagi soalnya aku ingin melihat mentari pagi yang sama indahnya dengan iris hitammu yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta –_ssu_. Pagi ini pun aku berusaha masak sendiri agar saat aku sudah menjadi suamimu aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu -_ssu_. Dari yang paling mencintaimu : Ryouta.

* * *

_From_ : Midorima percaya OHA ASA

_Subject_ : Today's Lucky Item.

Hari ini Cancer berada di urutan pertama dengan lucky item sebuket bunga dan Leo di urutan ke-4 dengan lucky item jepit rambut mawar merah. Tenang saja aku akan membelikanmu lucky itemmu hari ini dan mungkin bunga untuk hari ini akan kupersembhakan untukmu, karena keselamatan dan nasib baikmu adalah prioritasku –_nanodayo_. Salam cinta.

* * *

_From _: Daiki SANGAT eksotis

_Subject _: entahlah

Sebenarnya gua gak niat sama sekali untuk e-mail lo tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Begini saja lo gak usah ngirim e-mail ke gua sebagai bukti bahwa lo sudah terima cinta gua yang tulus, suci dan ikhlas. Oh ya waktu malam minggu entar giman kalo kita ke hotel? Ada hotel yang sering gua datengin, jadi apa kau mau terima? Wahai bidadari surgaku..

* * *

_From _: Murasakibara Atsushi seperti Titan

_Subject_ : Pilih mana?

Sa-_chin_, jika kau disuruh milih antara_ rainbow cake_ dengan _black forest_ bakal milih mana? Tapi pasti kau tidak akan milih keduanya dan lebih memilih aku 'kan? Oh ya hari ini tolong belikan 8 paket maibou di supermaket di dekat sekolah ya.

* * *

_From_ : Akashi Seijuurou Iblis bergunting (**Author:pfftt | Akashi:Author gendeng #lempar7gunting**)

_Subject _: -

Kau tau kan mottoku bahwa "Aku selalu benar" itu juga berlaku untuk menyatakan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak minta apa-apa darimu kecuali alasan cinta yang sejati dan sikap lembut darimu. Nah nanti kau **HARUS** pergi ke taman belakang untuk sekedar PDKAT atau melakukan hal mesra berduaan. Dan perintahku adalah **ABSOLUTE**.

* * *

_**(*) Semua e-mail diatas sudah diterjemahkan dari bahasa 4LaY ke bahasa Indonesia untuk kenyamanan mata readers.**_

* * *

Mataku sakit, "Kirin... ini bercanda 'kan?... dari mana 'Pangeran-Pangeran Absurd' ini mendapatkan e-mail mu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Entahlah."

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan dari awal bagaimana caranya kau bisa **berurusan** dengan mereka?"

"Itu, kemarin saat pulang sekolah di taman belakang."

* * *

[Flashback]

**Sakigami POV**

Di sinilah aku, berada di taman ini sendirian untuk melepas lelah.

"Nah, mari lanjutkan lagu untuk pembukaan cafe milik Imayoshi-senpai!" ucapku semangat.

**TAP TAP**

Aku menutup mata. Hmm, ada yang sedang kesini. Dari langkah kakinya ada 6 orang, apa ini murid yang sedang uji nyali karena 'Rumor-salah-paham' itu?

"Wah-wah, ada kucing manis disini." ucap seseorang di dekatku, ia memiliki surai merah darah dan di belakannya ada 5 orang yang memiliki surai warna – warni.

'_Apa sedang trend mencat rambut seperti pelangi?_' batinku bingung dan curiga, kenapa masih ada murid lain jam segini?

"Kalian siapa?" tanyaku sopan.

**KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK**

"**Dia tidak mengenal kita?**" sekarang 5 orang yang sekilas tamfan itu sedang pundung di pohin terdekat dan melakukan 'Momen garuk tanah'. Sungguh tidak elite.

"_Ano_,_ sumimasen _Sakigami-san atas perlakuan aneh mereka." ujar sosok bersurai _baby blue_ dengan wajah datar.

"Ah _daijoubu, ano_ boleh berkenalan? Dan tolong panggil aku Saki."

"_Hajimemashite _Saki-san _watashi wa _Kuroko Tetsuya, akan kuperkenalkan mereka. Yang bersurai merah itu Akashi Seijuurou, yang kuning Kise Ryouta, yang biru tua Aomine Daiki, yang hijau Midorima Shintarou, dan yang ungu Murasakibara Atsushi." jelas Kuroko.

"Kalian _Kisedai_ yang dibicarakan itu 'kan? Yang suka ngirim surat ngak jelas itu." tanyaku.

"Huh, ternyata kau masih mengetahui sedikit info tentang kami." ujar Akashi dengan aura Bling-bling aneh (?).

"Akashi_cchi_ apa suratnya masih kau bawa?" bisik Kise ke Akashi, tapi aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Nah Kirin, terimalah surat berharga dari kami." ucap Akashi sembari menyerahkan 5 buah surat yang entah kenapa membuatku mual.

Apa untungnya masih membawa surat ini? kalau tidak salah aku bawa korek api di sakuku.

"Maaf."

**Bwossh**

Tanpa dosa aku membakar surat-surat itu. Kini bisa kulihat _Kisedai_ (minus Kuroko) sedang _jawdrop_ ria melihat perlakuanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan kalian. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya jika kubawa, itu hanya **SAMPAH**." ucapku meninggalkan mereka.

**SYUT!**

Ini hanya perasaanku saja, ATAU TADI AKU BARU SAJA MENGHINDAR DARI SERANGAN GUNTING DARI SESEORANG?

Akashi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan 2 gunting dari sakunya, "Kau berani sekali, Kirin."

**SYUT! SYUT!**

**TRANG!**

Kacamata Midorima retak, snack Murasakibara jatuh, Kise dan Aomine _jawdrop_ akut, Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya sedang menyaksikan GUNTING AKASHI DITAHAN OLEH SEBUAH PIPA BESI!

"Kau menantangku hah?" aku memegang pipa besi yang sering kubawa di tasku.

"Kau terlalu menarik, Kirin. Tak kusangka guntingku bisa kau cegah secepat itu." puji(mungkin) Akashi

"Sejak kecil aku sudah latihan kendo, anggar, karate, menembak dan sebagainya juga didukung inderaku yang lebih peka dari pada orang lain." jelasku.

"Ryouta, jelaskan dia akan 'Hadiah' dari akibat sudah membakar surat-surat itu!" perintah Akashi.

"_Hai'_! Nah Saki_cchi _kau pasti sudah kenal kami 'kan-_ssu_? Sekarang akan kujelaskan 'Hadiah' dari kami!" Teriaknya tepat di sampingku. Waduh, telingaku berdenging.

"Begini, kami ini 'kan cowok-cowok tampan di Teiko yang punya banyak fans tapi kami binggung untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Kami mencari gadis yang pemberani, cantik, pandai memasak, pintar, dan tau sopan santun. Oleh karena itu bagi yang berani merobek dan menghindari hukuman gunting dari Akashi_cchi_ maka..."

Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Dia akan menjadi calon pacar dari yang suratnya dirobek-_ssu_."

**CTAR! GLAR!**

Saat ini seakan ada _background_ petir menyambar di belakangku.

"Dan lebih _special_nya lagi, Saki_cchi_ sudah berani membakar 5 surat dari kami jadi kau harus memilih 1 dari kami untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu-_ssu_." lanjut Kise dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Oh _kami-sama_, ini hukuman karena apa?

"**Dan, mulai besok 'Kompetisi memperebutkanmu' dimulai**" ucap mereka bersamaan.

[Flashback end]

* * *

**Normal POV**

Himuro _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Saki (**biar lebih singkat**), sedangkan yang mengalami masih syok mengingatnya.

"Hei Tatsuya, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Apa itu, Kirin?"

"Aku selalu patuh pada kedua orang tuaku dan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Jadi ini dosa karena apa? Atau aku yang selalu bersabar ini sedang diberi cobaan dari _kami-sama_?"

'_Uwaa apa-apaan aura suram milik Kirin ini?_'"Sudahlah ayo kita sarapan dan cepat tata rambutmu itu."

"Baiklah."

Himuro dan Saki pun sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Mereka tidak tau bahwa sesuatu yang 'Buruk' bagi mereka akan dimulai dari sebuah sapaan "_Ahayou_"

TBC

* * *

**Maaf jika chap. ini mengecewakan..**

**Oh ya Kirin sebenarnya adalah makhluk mitologi Jepang yang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya..**

**-Balasan Review-**

**nijigengurl : Wah, harapan yang kayaknya mustahil (#dihajar) tapi kalo mau anda bisa menganggap diri sebagai Saki (dan diharapkan ada haremnya#ditusukSaki). Ini sudah lanjut Terima kasih untuk reviewnya (^_^**

**Shei-chan : Ini sudah update! Ano, anda merinding di bagian apa? Terima kasih sudah mau mereview (Salam kenal juga) :)**

**The Exodia : Ini sudah lanjut Kak! Terima kasih sudah mau mereview :D (dan tolong jangan lempar saya dengan parang) **

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih kepada xoxo-vanila dan kuroizayoi**

**Mohon reviewnya reader sekalian..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Setelah 1 minggu lebih sekian(?) saya mencoba ngetik lebih banyak dan mengoreksi chap. ini agar tidak ada Typo(s) berkeliaran..**

**Fanfic ini sebenarnya tidak membuka lowongan OC tapi jika ada OC yang bisa membuat cerita lebih baik maka saya perbolehkan (dengan syarat tidak egois dan jika ada perubahan dari saya jangan protes)..**

**Silahkan dinikmati chap. 3..**

* * *

GoM and a Different Girl

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T

Warnings : typo(s), AU, OC, OOC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan kata, amburadul, bahasa antah berantah dan kesalahan lainnya..

Pairing : GoMXOC

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari di SMA Teiko adalah saat yang sangat menenangkan kecuali..

"Hei, Kirin sedikit bersemangatlah. Masa goyah gara-gara hal sepele begitu?"

..Sakigami Kirin yang sedang dalam masa aku-diperebutkan-makhluk-astral-entah-alam-lahirnya.

"Tatsuya, kau berkata seolah tidak ada apa-apa, apa kau tidak memperhitungkan jika berita ini menyebar keseluruh sekolah? Dan mereka juga punya pengaruh di 'Masyarakat'. Kalau sampai ini terjadi, bagaimana aku bisa—"

"Himuro-kun! Sakigami-chan!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang berlarian ke arah 2 insan ini.

"Ada apa, Tsukasha-san?" tanya Himuro ke gadis yang diketahui bernama Tsukasha itu.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Sakigami-chan. OI Saki-chan apa hubunganmu dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

'_Mampus we'_"A-aku ti-tidak a-ada hubungan apapun!" bantah Saki yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tidak-percaya.

"Yang pasti kau dan Tatsuya harus segera ke kelas, kalau jam segini 'Mereka' akan da—"

Tak beberapa detik kemudian(?) muncul beberapa mobil limosin dan langsung disambut rasa sukacita dari para gadis yang berada di sekitar gerbang.

#badfeeling

"Tatsuya! Tsukasha! Ayo, segera ke kelas!" perintah Saki sambil menyeret dua sahabatnya ini.

"**Tunggu dulu Kirin/Saki**_**cchi**_**/Sa-**_**chin**_**/Saki/Sakigami/Saki-san !"**

GLEK

Entah kenapa 6 panggilan berbeda dari Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, dan Kuroko (*Diurutkan dari kiri ke kanan) terasa seperti sebuah pisau yang siap menusuk Saki kapan saja. Dengan SANGAT MALAS Saki hanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"_Ohayou_ Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara." sapa Saki tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

KRIK KRIK

"**UWAAAA! DIA MENYAPAKU –**_**SSU**_**/-**_**NANODAYO**_**!" **GoM (minus Kuroko) langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan wajah merah padam(malu). Sedangkan fans-fansnya menatap ke arah Saki seakan bertanya 'Apa hubunganmu dengan Pangeran Kami?'.

'_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang'_ batin Saki.

-SKIP TIME-

Di kelas 2-B

"Kenapa kalian disini?"

Sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa menyeramkan (bagi Saki,Himuro,danTsukasha) karena _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dipindahkan dari kelas mereka masing-masing ke kelas ini.

"Kirin, Apa kau tau?—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau Akashi." ucap Saki memotong perkataan Akashi (**Author:ini pengalaman pribadi loh.. adakah yang pernah mengalaminya juga? #gkdaygtanya**).

'_Parah!'_ batin Aomine, ia tidak percaya baru saja Akashi yang notabene setengah iblis mau bicara sudah dipotong begitu dengan santainya.

"Hei Saki_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_ 'kan belum selesai menjawab kok sudah dipotong? Kalau mau jadi istri yang baik harus mendengarkan kata (calon)suaminya dengan penuh perhatian –s_su_" jelas Kise sambil merangkul Saki dari belakang, sedangkan fans-fansnya di luar kelas (ceritanya mereka ke kelas 2-B untuk ngeliat GoM) melancarkan _death glare_ ke Saki.

**BLETAK!**

#Pray forKise, kepalanya dijadikan mangsa pelampiasan kekesalan Saki dengan pipa besinya.

"Dengar ya! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari KALIAN! Aku juga belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'Cinta' karena ingin fokus ke sekolah dan MEMANG TIDAK PENTING! Lebih baik kalian ke kelas kalian masing-masing! Sebelum kepala kalian kujadikan alat latihan kendoku."

Hening..

'_Bagus, dengan begini pasti mereka akan menyerah.'_ batin Saki percaya diri.

**BRAK!**

Murasakibara menggebrak meja, sisanya segera berdiri dan menatap Saki dengan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAKJUB

"Bisa –bisanya ada cewek yang berteriak lantang dan tidak gemetar seperti itu, Aku makin menyukaimu Kirin."

eh?

"Aka-_chin_, ingatlah Sa-_chin_ juga punya kami loh.."

Eh?

"Sudahlah. Sakigami, dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau-yang-berusaha-menghindari-kami lupa jika salah satu kriteria cewek idaman kami adalah cewek yang pemberani –_nanodayo_."

(*Silahkan baca chap.2)

EH?

"Yah, terserahlah toh dia akan memilihku."

_Chotto matte_!

"Aomine_cchi_! Dia kan masih milik umum jangan seenaknya ngecapSaki_cchi_ sebagai milikmu -_ssu_!"

"Kau menantangku, Kuning melambai?"

"Kau sendiri, Hitam-Dekil-mesum hidup pula!"

"Apa ini termasuk cara memperebutkan hati Kirin? Aku juga ikutan."

"Aku juga –_nanodayo_."

"Sa-_chin_ yang manis tidak akan ku biarkan direbut kalian semua."

#ADEGAN PENYIKSAAN DISENSOR#

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Saki dengan cuek membiarkan 5 dedemit itu berkelahi(Yang malah didukung dan divideo fansnya) dan duduk di kursinya. Disebelahnya, Tsukasha langsung memegang tangan Saki.

"Nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya!" perintah Tsukasha yang hanya dibalas dengan angguka putus-asa.

APA INI BENAR-BENAR COBAAN DARI TUHAN?

-SKIP TIME- jam istirahat-

"Kalau ceritanya begitu tak heran mereka memperebutkanmu." ucap Tsukasha sambil makan roti yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin.

"Tapi tetap saja, memangnya apa kelebihaku jika menjadi pacar mereka? Kuakui mereka keren dan tampan, tapi jika masalah kepintaran Aomine dan Kise yang terbawah. Sudah gitu kriteria mereka semua cocok padaku. Apa aku bunuh diri saja ya?"

"Hei kalau kau bunuh diri bagaimana dengan meneruskan pekerjaan orang tuamu sebagai ya—HMPH" Tsukasha dibekap Saki.

"Jangan bicara disini BODOH!" "Siapa yang bodoh?! Hanya kerena kau pintar dan direbutin cowok keren begitu lalu BELAGU?! Apaan TUH? KAU DAPAT _LOVE-COMEDY_?" "HIDUPKU TERANCAM TAU! LAGI PULA MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK DAPET SURAT DARI MEREKA?" "Dapet kok."

EH?

"Lalu dari mana dan kau apakan surat itu?" tanya Saki, berharap bahwa temannya ini juga membuang surat nista itu.

"Aku dapat dari Kise, lalu karena tidak mencantumkan namaku jadi aku lelang di fans clubnya. Lumayan bisa buat uang jajan sebulan." Jelas Tsukasha sambil tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku mengikutimu, bukannya membakarnya di depan mereka." ucap Saki dengan nada dingin penuh penyesalan.

"Aku turut berduka, tapi apa kau yakin makan siang di atap sekolah seperti ini?" Tsukasha sedikit risih karena jarang makan siang bersama Saki dan mereka dilihatin terus oleh beberapa gadis di sana yang sepertinya memendam perasaaan benci ke Saki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau mereka a.k.a _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengira kau di taman belakang seperti biasanya dan menuggumu tapi kau tidak datang, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?" agak khawatir dengan tindakan sahabat pertamanya ini justru ditanggapi dengan wajah datar khas seorang Sakigami.

"Siapa juga yang peduli dengan mereka, aku menganggapnya sebagai COBAAN DARI TUHAN jadi terserah mereka mau menghukumku seperti apa."

"Dasar! Benar-benar Sakigami-chan yang pemberani dan hebat."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku tidak berani _Ojou-sama_."

Bincang-bincang ringan antar Saki dan Tsukasha untuk pertama kalinya, tak ada yang janggal kecuali seorang cowok bersurai abu-abu berseragam berbeda yang menatap Saki _intens_.

"Jadi dia ya si '_Dark Quuen_ : K'.."

_**TENG TENG TENG TENG**_

"Nah murid-murid, pelajaran hari ini mari kita sudahi. Jangan pulang sebelum tanggung jawab(ekskul) kalian selesai. SEKIAN." setelah guru mengatakan hal tersebut semua murid keluar ruangan, kecuali GoM dan Saki.

"Akhirnya pelajaran matematikanya selesai –_ssu_." syukur Kise sembari tiduran di mejanya.

"Kau terlalu payah –_nanodayo_." ucap Midorima sembari melihat sebuket bunga yang diyakini sebagai _lucky item_nya hari ini (**reader:apa gak layu?|Author:namanya juga fanfic#plak**).

Sedangkan GoM yang lain masih sibuk dengan aktifitas yang lain : Akashi mengasah guntingnya, Aomine membaca majalah Mai-chan, Kuroko membaca novel Horror, Murasakibara menatap Saki.

"Sa-_chin_ belum pulang.." mendengar perkataan Murasakibara, seluruh anggota GoM melihat ke arah bangku pojok kanan kelas itu (banggku Saki) merasa diperhatikan Saki balik menatap GoM tajam.

Hening..

"_Nani?_" tanya Saki sedikit kesal.

'_Dafuq! Dingin amat sih Kirin/Sakicchi/Sa-chin/Saki/Sakigami?_' batin mereka (min. Kuroko).

"OI JAWAB NAPA?!" teriak Saki, oh saudara-saudara sifat terpendamnya mulai bangkit 5% (?)

"Ah tidak apa-apa Kirin, hanya saja melihatmu 'saat' ini sungguh cantik dan imut." jelas Akashi dengan senyumannya (bukan seringai) diikuti anggukan dari anak buahnya (#dibunuhAoKiKuroMidoMura).

"eh _souka_? Kalian sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya balik Saki dengan wajah datarnya. (ceritanya gk ngerasa perkataan Akashi aneh)

"Hanya ingin merasa bebas untuk sesaat. Kau sendiri?" tanya Aomine ke Saki.

"Aku sedang menunggu Tatsuya." ucap Saki seakan menjadi panah keputus asaan bagi 5 cowok GAJE ini.

'_Aku kalah selangkah dari Himurocchi/Muro-chin/Himuro/Tatsuya –ssu/-nanodayo.'_

"Maaf tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Himuro-san, Saki-san?" kini Kuroko yang bertanya ke Saki.

"Dia sahabatku, rumahku dan apartemennya dekat lalu karena di gak pandai masak aku selalu membuatkannya sarapan, bento dan makan malam. Setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah kami usahaakan bersama. Orang tua kami juga dekat."

GoM mulai putus asa mendapatkan hati Saki.

"Tapi.." Saki sedikit tersenyum(sangat tipis) "Aku hanya menggapnya sahabat, tak kurang dan tak lebih."

GoM sedikit sumringah _'YES! Masih ada harapan.'_. Akashi sedikit tebar pesona, Kise sudah menangis bahagia, Aomine mengeluarkan aura aneh yang bisa membuat mual (**Aomine:Sialan loe Author**), Muraskibara sampai tidak bisa berkedip, Midorima membongkar kebiasaan lama#plak

RALAT

Midorima membongkar tasnya mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, ia langsung ke banggku Saki sembari melepas kacamatnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Nih, _lucky item_mu hari ini." Midorima memberikan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah. Yang diberi langsung ingat e-mail Midorima hari ini tentang ramalan _Oha asa_.

"_Arigatou_ tapi aku tak percaya ramalan ,Midorima." tolak Saki tegas, Midorima agak kecewa.

"Ayolah, kumohon." Saki justru sudah siap-siap mau meninggalkan kelas tapi dicegat Midorima yang langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Saki.

"Kalau tak mau diterima kucium kau dengan kasar –_nanodayo_." ancam Midorima.

"Ck okay aku terima, PUAS?!" decih Saki sedikit marah, dia tak merasa –ngek– dengan perkataan Midorima barusan yang jika dia cewek normal pasti sudah merona. (**Saki:maksudmu aku tak normal?|Author:mungkin #ditempelengpakekpipabesi**)

Sampingkan tentang kesenangan hati Midorima, teman-temannya sudah iri dan melancarkan aura _yandere_ ke arah _shooting guard_ Teiko ini.

'_Sialan si Shintarou, lihat saja ntar ku gandakan latihannya sebanyak 1.000X' 'Apa-apaan Midorima seenaknya menggoda (calon) pacarku, padahal kita sudah(mungkin) janjian malam minggu ke hotel.' 'Midorimacchi modus tuh, sebagai hukumannya biar aku teriak-teriak didekat kupinggnya' ' Mido-chin curang kok jadi mau meremukannya seperti sampah ya?'_

**GREK**

Pintu kelas 2-B terbuka, menampakan sosok cowok besurai hitam yang begitu dikenal Saki. Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kirin, mau pulang bareng gak? Dan kenapa _Kisedai_ masih ada disini? Gak latihan basket?"

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Akibat perkataan(pertanyaan) Himuro, GoM gelabakan untuk ke _gym_ pasalnya hari ini jika telat mereka akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' gratis dari pelatih. Sementara Saki dan Himuro pulang seperti biasanya tapi untuk kali ini hening menyelimuti mereka. Ia sedang memikirkan topik yang bagus, Saki setia dengan _earphone_nya.

"Ano.."

"Apa Tatsuya?"

"Lagu untuk Imayoshi-senpai sudah kau kirim?"

"Sudah, responnya sangat baik tinggal menunggu Sakurai apakah dia jadi atau ngak untuk masuk ke band kita."

"Lalu tadi kau ngapain aja ama 'dedemit' _club_ basket kita?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku masih bawa pipa besi kok"

'_Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!' _"Ah, rumahmu sudah dekat tuh. Nanti aku makan malam di rumahmu ya. Sampai jumpa."

Rumah yang sebenarnya luasnya tidak normal ini adalah kediaman Sakigami. Lelah dengan segala aktifitasnya di sekolah Saki segera melemparkan dirinya ke kasur _king size_nya. Bayangkan saja, setelah makan siang dengan Tsukasa ia malah harus kejar-kejaran dengan fans-fans GoM yang ingin menanyakan hubungan Saki dengan mereka. Saat mau mengganti _uwabaki_nya di loker tapi malah menemukan setumpuk surat ancaman yang isinya sangat tidak bermutu. Sungguh sebuah hari yang melelahkan.

_**drrt drrt**_

Handphone Saki berbunyi, tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka e-mail dari seseorang ia kenal.

* * *

_From_ : Kuroko Tetsuya

_Subject _: Besok

Saki-san apakah besok kau mau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku setelah pulang sekolah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.

* * *

_From_ : Sakigami Kirin.

_Subject_ : re:Besok

Akan aku usahakan.

* * *

Setelah mengirim e-mail tersebut Saki segera mandi dan bersiap untuk membuat makan malam.

_**drrt drrt**_

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

* * *

_From_ : Himuro Tatsuya

_Subject_ : Gomen

Kirin maaf aku gak bisa makan malam di rumahmu, aku sudah diajak Tsukasa keluar. Maaf ya, oh ya kau harus liat channel *pip*. Semoga beruntung v(^_^ #salam dua jari

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah melihat e-mail itu Saki segera memasak dan mehidangkan di ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Channel pertama = film horror Indonesia, channel kedua = kompetisi dangdut(**Author:**_**cotto matte**_**! Kenapa Indonesia semua?|Reader:'Kan elo yang nulis!)**, chanel *pip* = _Kiseki no Sedai_ School!.

Saki cengo melihat judul acara tersebut. Bisa-bisanya ada acara TV yang mengulas kegiatan sekolah mereka? Tapi kalau itu tentang sekolah berarti..

"Yappa! Kembali lagi bersama saya dalam acara _Kiseki no Sedai_ School! Di edisi kali ini kami siarkan secara LIVE malam ini untuk kalian semua yang tertarik dengan 5 cowok ganteng ini" pengisi acara(cewek) tersebut tampak sangat bersemangat saat mengucapkan kata 'ganteng'. Sedangkan Saki hanya berusaha menahan muntah dan menyambar hpnya.

* * *

_To_ : Kuroko Tetsuya

_Subject_ : Tanya.

Kau anggota _Kisedai_ 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak hadir dalam acara _Kiseki no Sedai_ School!?

* * *

_From_ : Kuroko Tetsuya

_Subject_ : re:Tanya.

Aku terlalu malas untuk mengikuti acara itu, lagi pula mending baca novel atau belajar dirumah. Saki-san sendiri ternyata suka 'acara aneh' itu ya?

* * *

_From_ : Sakigami Kirin.

_Subject _: re:re:Tanya.

Aku hanya kebetulan liat dan mampir muntah TAU!

* * *

_From _: Kuroko Tetsuya

_Subject_ : re:re:re:Tanya.

SEMOGA CEPAT SEMBUH.

* * *

'_Dasar Kuroko, SPJ(Suingkat, puadat, juelas) amat'_ batin Saki yang sudah agak baikan setelah menge-mail Kuroko. Kembali ke layar Tvnya, disana sudah hadir 5 cowok dalam sebuah sofa panjang dan didepannya sang pembawa acara.

"_Konbawa minna-san_, mari kita mulai pembicaraan kita. Selama 1 minggu ini apa saja yang sudah _Kisedai_ alami di sekolah? Pengalaman baik atau malah hukuman?"

"Kalau hukuman sih hampir setiap hari-_ssu_!" rengek Kise sesekali melirik Akashi yang sedang main sama gunting.

"Tapi ada juga hal yang tak terduga."

"_Sumimasen_, apakah itu Aomine-sama?" tanya pembawa acara itu antusias.

"Kami bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial –_nanodayo_." balas Midorima dengan wajah merah sampai kuping. Semua kru yang ada disitu langsung bergosip ria(baca:taruhan) tentang sosok gadis seperti apa yang dikejar GoM. Sedangkan Saki yang sedang makan malam malah kerepotan karena secara tidak sengaja sudah membengkokkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Seperti apa orang yang—"

"Gadis yang manis, cantik, dingin, pemberani, pandai, kuat, pintar, **bla bla bla**." potong Kise.

"Ciri-cirinya?" tanya salah satu kru disana.

"Berambut lurus sepunggung, penampilannya biasa dan suka bawa pipa besi" Jelas Murasakibara yang malah membuat beberapa kru yang habis taruhan sedikit kecewa.

**PRANG!**

Piring Saki yang baru saja ia cuci pecah. Perlu pembaca tau, satu SMA Teiko hanya dia yang mau bawa pipa besi tanpa larangan dari gurunya.

'_Sepertinya besok aku harus rubah penampilan'_ batin Saki mulai memikirkan penampilan yang cocok untuk samarannya.

"Jika boleh tau, siapa namanya?" demi Hanamiya Makoto yang memakai _make-up_ (**Loh kok?**). Ingin rasanya Saki segera pindah sekolah kalau bisa pindah negara sekalipun. Ia sudah berdoa "Jangan beritahu! Jangan beritahu! _Kami-sama onegai_!"

"**Namanya Saki—"**

_**Cinta ini kadang-kadang tak ada logika~**_

"Ah mohon tunggu sebentar.." Aomine segera mengambil _smartphone_nya yang ternyata memiliki _ringtone_ salah satu artis dari Indonesia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine ke orang seberang.

_[APA-APAAN KALIAN HAH? SEENAKNYA MENGECAPKU SEBAGAI SESEORANG YANG SPESIAL! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MATI SA—PIP—]_

"Siapa Mine-_chin_?" bisik Murasakibara ke Aomine sedangkan Akashi hanya menyeringai sampai beberapa lampu di studio itu mati(?).

"Nah, mari.."

"_**COTTO!"**_ teriak GoM memotong perkataan si pembawa acara.

"A-ada a-a-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kau tidak menyanakan siapa 'Teman spesial' kami –_ssu_?" protes Kse.

"Kalau begitu saya ulangi, jika boleh tau, siapa namanya?"

"**Namanya Sakigami Kirin."**

Oke, semua langsung _search_ di eyang google tantang Saki. Beberapa wartawan langsung menghujam GoM pertanyaan tantang Saki. Sedangkan Saki yang dirumah langsung meminum obat anti depresi..

"Kuharap ini hanya mimpi!"

TBC

* * *

**Akhirnya kelar juga 2k+, maaf sudah membuat reader-san menunggu.**

**Maaf juga jika chap. ini tidak sesuai harapan, maaf juga jika disini Akashi lebih banyak ditonjolin, maaf karena tyo(S) bertebaran, maaf,maaf, MAAF! :'(**

**-Balasan Review-**

**galaxyoung : itu benar, tapi inspirasi nama Kirin disini adalah makhluk mitologi Jepang yang dipercaya merupakan hewan suci, pelindung negeri dari bencana dan memiliki tanduk di kepalanya. Inspirasi lainnya adalah organisasi Kirinkai dari fandom Blazer Drive. Ini juga sudah terus kok.**

**Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada xoxo-vanilla, sherrysakura99, nijigengurl, kuroizayoi, Yamashita Hanami-chan, The Exodia, Shei-chan, Ra Chan243, Juvia Hanaka, Golden eye lashes, Ghos186, Aoi Yukari, 46Neko-Kucing-Ganteng, ****galaxyoung dan _silent readers.._**  


******Mohon reviewnya reader sekalian..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saya minta maaf karena ada yang protes masalah alur..**

**mungkin chap. ini dan chap. 5 settingnya masih urut, dan mulai dari sini diusahakan akan 2k+..**

**Silahkan dinikmati chap. 4..**

**Sakigami POV**

Aku Sakigami Kirin, ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan tekstil di Okinawa dan jarang pulang ke rumah. Kakakku kuliah , dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu aku melihat sendiri bagaimana cara kematian ibuku dan rekan-rekannya DI DEPAN MATAKU.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"

"UWAHHH!"

Sebagian dari lolongan itu tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku yang saat itu berada di sebuah ruangan kecil dari salah satu rumah yang sering digunakan rekan ibuku menyembunyikan sake atau cerutu mahal. Dari sini aku melihat betapa menakutkannya YAKUZA.

**SRAT! JRASH!**

Kapak dan katana dari kelompok yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah ini langsung mendarat tepat ke kepala dan anggota tubuh dari teman-teman ibu. Sedangkan ibuku masih melawan mereka yang jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada kami.

"Aku, tidak akan kalah dari kalian! Kalau ingin menguasai wilayah ini silahkan saja tapi jika sampai orang-orang di tempat itu tersiksa, KAMI AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KALIAN HINGGA SAAT PEMAKAMAN ANGGOTA KALIAN KAMI AKAN MENGHANCURKANNYA TANPA TERSISA!" ancam ibuku ke salah satu pria dengan tato naga di tangannya. Pria itu segera mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan..

**DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

GoM and a Different Girl

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T

Warnings : typo(s), AU, OC, OOC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan kata, amburadul, bahasa antah berantah dan kesalahan lainnya..

Pairing : GoMXOC

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

Ini adalah salah satu pagi yang paling tidak ingin kulalui.

**TOK TOK**

"Silahkan masuk Tatsuya, pintunya tidak dikunci." ucapku pada seseorang yang ada di luar. Orang itu segera masuk dan menghampiriku yang ada di dapur.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kirin." sapanya, Tatsuya sambil menunjukkan senyuman ramah yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Hari ini aku terlalu fokus ke bento jadi sarapan hari ini pakai sup miso saja ya." Tatsuya langsung menuju ke meja makan, berdoa, dan menyantap menu masakan sederhanaku hari ini. Merasa perutku juga perlu asupan, aku juga segera berdoa dan makan satu meja dengannya. Melihat piringnya dan piringku sudah habis aku segera ke meja di sudut dapur yang biasa aku gunakan untuk menyiapkan bento(bagian membersihkan piring adalah tugas Tatsuya).

"Tatsuya, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong ap—"

**BRUAK!**

Aku sedikit membanting 2 bungkusan besar yang masing-masing terdiri dari 4 tingkat bento dengan berbagai hidangan didalamnya.

"Uwa, kau mau buat pes—"

Tanpa aba-aba aku segera memperlihatkan 5 buah e-mail yang kuterima jam 4.30 pagi tadi.

_From _: Murasakibara Atsushi seperti Titan

_Subject _: Pesanan hari ini

Sa-_chin_, bawakan aku kue, manisan, permen, es krim, _maibou_, keripik kentang, es loli, roti tawar, roti sobek, pocky ditambah camilan yang lainnya ya...

Ditunggu pagi nanti di kelas.

_From _: Kise Ryouta Keceh Badai Membahana

_Subject_ : _Onegai –_ssu

_Ohayou_ Saki_cchi_! \( ˊ3ˋ)/ Saki_cchi_ yang paling cantik dan kucinta, hari buatkan bento yak. Kalau gak, aku minta fans-fansku menyeretmu ke pelukanku-_ssu. _Dari yang paling mencintaimu : Ryouta.

_From_ : Daiki SANGAT eksotis

_Subject_ : Makan siang

Wahai pujaan hatiku, aku harap kau sedang dalam mood yang baik saat membaca e-mail dari tunanganmu ini. Buatkan makan siang untukku! Kalau bisa jangan yang terlalu pedas, jangan terlalu asin atau jangan terlalu manis. Ah iya, malam minggu nanti jadi 'kan?

_From_ : Midorima percaya OHA ASA

_Subject_ : Today's Lucky Item –_nanodayo._

Hari ini Cancer sedang ada diurutan ke-3 dengan _lucky item_ masakan dari seorang Leo. Kau Leo 'kan? Bu-bukan-nya a-aku ingin mencicipi ma-masakan-masakanmu tapi aku hanya mengikuti _Oha asa_ –_nanodayo_. Selamat Leo sedang ada di urutan ke-2 dengan _lucky item_ sumpit besi. Bukannya aku perhatian atau apa tapi aku hanya memberi kabar –_nanodayo_. (**Author:Midorima... Midorima, bahkan e-mail sekalipun masih tsundere? dan "kabar" itu bukan kabar gembira 'itu'kan? | Midorima:**_**u-urusai –nanodayo!**_)

_From_ : Akashi Seijuurou Iblis bergunting

_Subject_ : -

HARI INI BUATKAN BENTO! KALAU BISA YANG ADA TOFUNYA! DAN PERINTAHKKU ADALAH **ABSOLUTE.** Ah iya, jangan lupa harus berkelas.

(*) Semua e-mail diatas sudah diterjemahkan dari bahasa 4LaY ke bahasa Indonesia untuk kenyamanan mata readers. (**kok **_**deja vu?**_)

Kini bisa kulihat Tatsuya tercengang dan ingin protes.

"Ah ya Tatsuya, kau jangan protes ya atau kau mati kelaparan beberapa hari lagi." ancamku dangan senyuman (baca:seringai) yang langsung membuatnya kicep.

- SMA TEIKO -

**Normal POV**

"Tatsuya, jangan sempoyangan kayak gitu napa!? Aku hanya memintamu membawa 4 buah bento 'kan?"

"Tapi yang kau beri ini yang paling besar dan berat TAU!"

"Wah-wah, sudah ingin mati kelaparan nih.."

"_E...etto...sumi...masen_, Kirin...-san..."

Beginilah Saki dan Himuro, lontang-lanting masing-masing membawa 4 buah bento yang dibungkus kain, dilihatin semua murid yang ada, dan tentu saja karena 'ACARA SEMALAM'. Beberapa murid cowok ada yang beriri ria karena GoM mengincar Saki yang notabene gadis terpintar se-Teiko(dan yang pasti cantik), sedangkan murid cewek bergosip ria tentang 'Bagaimana bisa Saki jadi calon pacar GoM'.

"Sepertinya penyebutan namamu di _Kisedai school_ cukup menggemparkan." Himuro sebenarnya ingin sedikit menggoda Saki, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Saki sedang tidak mood untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ Saki-san dan Himuro-san." sapa Kuroko yang entah-kapan sudah berada di samping Himuro.

"UWA! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" tanya Himuro sedangkan Saki hanya menatap sekilas.

"Sejak Himuro-san dan Saki-san masuk dari gerbang."

'_Tak kusangka, di Kisedai ada orang seperti ini. Bisa-Bisa dia membuat orang mati karena serangan jantung.'_ batin Himuro sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"TATSUYA! Ayo cepat segera ke kelas dan Kuroko, tolong beritahu GoM jika ingin dapat bento dari aku untuk segera ke kelas!" titah Saki.

"Kenapa tidak e-mail mereka saja?" tanya Kuroko yang sekarang ikut membantu membawakan bento-bento besar itu. Langkah Saki terhenti, aura tidak mengenakan mulai mengelilinginya.

"Aku tidak sudi melakukan itu." ucapnya meninggalkan 2 temannya membiarkan mereka dilihatin murid lain.

- Kelas 2-B –

10 menit sebelum bel masuk, tenang dan damai..

**GRAK!**

"_Ohayou minna_! Saki_cchi_ dimana –_ssu_?!" oke -ralat- 10 menit sebelum bel masuk, tenang dan damai lalu ricuh dan berisik sampai telinga rasanya sakit dan perlu diperiksa ke dokter (**Lebay lu Thor**). 5 makhluk warna-warni itu segera menuju bangku Saki yang sedang tiduran mendengarkan musik melalui _aerphone_nya.

"Saki_cchi_! Tadi kami dikasih tau Kuroko_cchi_ tentang bento kami –ssu." ucap Kise dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Lebih baik cepat –_nanodayo_. Aku gak ingin kena sial hari ini."

"Sa-_chin_ bentoku yang paling besar loh."

"OI SAKI! Respon napa?!"

"Kuharap bentoku berkelas sesuai dengan pesananku di e-mail."

**DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! BUAGH! BRUK! MEONG(?)!**

#Pray for _Kisedai_, kini mereka tepar berjamaah setelah dapat pukulan 'MANIS' dari Saki dengan pipa kesayangannya. Setelah melihat 5 dedemit itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya (_**Kisedai**_**:AUTHOR **_**TEME**_**!**) Saki segera membagikan bento-bento yang sudah dibungkus kain yang sewarna dengan rambut mereka juga bento untuk Himuro dan Kuroko, yang tersisa bento yang dibungkus kain hitam dengan sulaman bunga krisan berwarna kuning.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru pengajar Fisika itu masuk dan dimulailah sebuah pelajaran yang 90% dibenci murid Teiko.

-SKIP TIME-

-Jam Makan Siang di ATAP-

"Ngapain kalian disini hah?"

Beginilah Saki yang dihadapannya 6 manusia hidup#plak -ralat- 6 cowok paling populer di Teiko (# Author ditraktir GoM #abaikan). Himuro dan Tsukasha yang sebelumnya ingin menenangkan Saki, mendadak berharap agar cepat-cepat bel masuk pelajaran. Bagaimana dengan GoM? Oh pembaca sekalian, mereka sedang mencicipi masakan buatan Saki dan..

"Enak –_ssu_/–_nanodayo_." puji mereka bebarengan.

"Masakan buatan Sakigami-chan emang enak, bukankah begitu, Himuro-kun?" tanya Tsukasha pada Himuro yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sangat, Tsukasha-san." ah Himuro, kalau tersenyum seperti itu mungkin dia bisa jadi 'Cowo terpopuler ke-2 setelah GoM."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi bolehkah aku protes pada kalian, _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

'_Auranya menekan banget.' _"Silahkan, Sakigami." Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Aomine.

"**KUMOHON**! **JANGAN** minta aku membuatkan bento lagi. Persediaan makananku di rumah ** SUDAH HABIS TAU**! Belum **PEMBOROSAN** gas, listrik, bumbu masak dan sebagainya. **KALIAN** ini emang **GAK BISA** minta bantuan pembantu kalian? 'Kan kalian **ORANG KAYA** masa harus nyuruh orang **BIASA** sepertiku. Emangnya kalian **TIDAK PUNYA MALU?** Kok **SEENAKNYA **gitu?" ada beberapa penekanan kata yang entah kenapa malah direspon biasa oleh GoM. Kesal dengan respon yang hanya seperti-itu, Saki sudah bersiap melayangkan pipa besinya sampai..

"Saki-_san_, _onigiri_ buatanmu ini enak sekali. Kau belajar dimana?" lega untuk GoM yang sudah diselamatkan oleh Kuroko.

"Ibuku yang mengajarinya, Kuroko." jawab Saki.

"Lalu ibumu sekarang dimana –_nanodayo_?"

**TRAK**

Hening seketika setelah secara tidak sengaja sumpit besi yang Saki pakai jatuh. Himuro dan Tsukahsa hanya menunduk, Kuroko _stay cool_, GoM sedang men_death glare_ Midorima.

"Ibuku meninggal, saat aku berusia 10 tahun—"

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatmu sedih! Sudahlah kita ganti topik saja!" usul Aomine yang sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Saki sedih.

"Ia sosok ibu yang luar biasa.."

"**KIRIN/SAKIGAMI-CHAN/SAKI**_**CCHI**_**/SAKIGAMI/SAKI-SAN/SAKI/SAKI-**_**CHIN**_**!**" semua meneriaki Saki bahkan suaranya menggagetkan murid lain yang segaja makan siang di atap. Terkejut karena teriakan dari teman-temannya ini, Saki menunduk dan segera pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Menurutmu kenapa Sakigami-chan?" tanya Tsukasha pada Himuro yang dijawab sebuah gelengan pelan.

_**drrt drrt**_

Ada e-mail ke hp Himuro.

_From _: Sakigami Kirin.

_Subject_ : to night.

Hari ini di cafenya Imayoshi-senpai, jam 4 sore. Kau yang bawa catatan lagunya, nanti ku titipkan ke bibi pemilik apartemen. Aku mau ke makam dulu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Dari Kirin, masalah cafe hari ini." jawab Himuro singkat.

"Eh, kalian punya cafe –_ssu_?"

"Punya senpai Kirin di SMP, lalu hari ini adalah pembukaannya."

"Alamatnya?" ok, sekarang Murasakibara ikutan tanya.

"Di jalan X dekat taman Y, sudah dulu ya aku ingin menyusul Kirin. Ayo Tsukasha-san."

Himuro dan Tsukasha meninggalkan 6 uhukpangeranuhukTeikouhuk ini yang sepertinya mereka memiliki rencana malam ini.

-SEMENTARA ITU-

-Ruang loker-

**BRAK!**

Suara keras akibat punggung Saki yang dihempaskan ke salah satu loker oleh sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dengan GoM.

"HEI! Mentang-mentang kau cewek terpintar satu angkatan kita seenaknya kau mendekati Pangeran kami! Atau jangan-jangan kau mengooda Pangeran kami atau kau yang mendekati mereka? DASAR TIDAK TAU DIRI! KAU KIRA SIAPA KAU? ANAK YAKUZA?!" teriak salah satu gadis yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari geng tersebut.

**DEG**

Saki menyeringai, rambut panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang menatap santai sangat menggambarkan seorang PSIKOPAT SEJATI.

"Kau mengataiku anak Yakuza karena menebak, atau kau memang sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Saki dengan nada menekan yang membuat beberapa gadis sedikit ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu hah? Jadi rumor itu benar?"

"Silahkan menebak sesuka hatinya, ANAK KECIL YANG TAK TAU MALU DAN TIDAK PUNYA DAYA TARIK SEBAGAI SEORANG _LADY_." seringai Saki makin melebar, ejekan penuh menghinanya kepada gadis itu membuat sebuah pisau kecil menggores pipi putihnya.

"Kau kira dengan pisau kecil itu bisa membunuhku? HAHAHAHAHA DASAR RENDAHAN KALAU PERLU PAKAI KATANA SAJA, tapi kau 'kan tak punya uang mana bisa membeli katana yang bagus. Pisau itupun kau curi dari dapur ibumu kan?" ejek Saki semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kurang ajar, mati saja kau—"

"BERHENTI atau rekaman penyiksaan ini aku kirim ke kepala sekolah kalian." ancam seseorang yang memakai jubah entah kapan sudah ada di ruangan itu.

"Peraturan SMA Teiko no. 38. tentang Ketertiban 'Akan mengeluarkan siapa saja yang melakukan tindakan kekerasan baik fisik maupun mental kepada sesama murid atau orang lain dilingkup sekolah.'" tambahnya yang malah membuat mereka panik dan meninggalkan Saki dan 'orang' itu.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Saki pada orang di depannya ini. Melihat luka gores di pipi gadis didepannya itu, ia segera memberikan plester dan membuka tudung jubahnya. Surai abu-abu dan wajah tanpa semangatlah yang terlintas di pikiran Saki saat melihat pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, dari Kyoto. Seorang _gamer_ dengan _code name_—"

"Mr. M si pemburu _dark_." potong Saki berdiri tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan dari Mayuzumi.

"Seperti tebakanmu, kedatangnku kesini bukan semata-mata ingin bertemu _gamer_ hebat sepertimu loh."

"Tapi menenpati janji 3 tahun lalu 'kan? Dengar ya, aku tidak peduli dengan gelar _dark_ atau sebagainya kalau kau ingin memakai gelar itu silahkan saja. A-KU TI-DAK PE-DU-LI!"

**BRAK!**

Saki meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih mematung sendirian, ditengah suara bel masuk SMA Teiko ingatannya tentang pertemuannya 3 tahun lalu mulai mengalir.

"Sudah 3 tahun ya? Sejak kau memberikan _code name_ ini?"

[Flashback 3 tahun lalu]

[Festival Game Kyoto]

**Mayuzumi POV**

"_Sugoi_..."

"Keren banget..."

"Dia memecahkan rekor tahun lalu."

Beginilah aku, dipuji-puji oleh orang-orang ini hanya karena sebuah game. Padahal aku baru memasuki dunia game sebulan yang lalu dan game bisa seperti ini ada kelasnya sendiri? Sungguh menyedihkan, yang seperti ini tidak bisa mendapatkan rekor? Apa mereka benar-benar _gamer_? Kok, takjub dengan kekuatanku yang hanya segini.

"Tidak ada lawan yang pantas ya?" gumamku sampai seseorang berteriak histeris.

"AAAA! Ga-gadis i-i-ini 'k-kan 'K' !" eh apa katanya? K?

Gadis itu berjalan santai menuju yang aku pakai, kerumunan manusia tadi sekarang berbaris seakan memberi jalan dia. Penampilannya biasa saja sih, hanya memakai kaos putih polos, _hoodie_ hijau, sepatu hitam dan jeans biru. Yang seperti ini bagaimana kemampuannya ya?

"_Konichiwa_, Mayuzumi-san." sapanya ramah.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?" dia menunjuk layar komputer game PS 3didepanku yang tertera nama _player_nya yaitu aku.

"Kau harus punya _code name_ bagus dengan kemampuan luar biasa seperti ini." tadi dia memujiku?

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku dingin.

"Wah-wah, judes sekali sebagai sesama _gamer_ harus saling ramah loh."

"Terserah toh bagiku game hanya sebuah permainan, tak lebih dan tak kurang!"

"_Sou ka_?" dia menyeringai mirip dengan salah satu pemain basket SMP Teiko, "Aku menantangmu untuk membuat rekor tahun ini, Bagaimana?" gadis ini mengejekku.

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

-BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN-

Aku tercengang, bagaimana tidak? Aku dikalahkan dengan selisih 5X dari poinku.

"Nah, sepertinya aku yang menang. Sampai jumpa." ucapnya meniggalkan meja yang sebelumnya ia pakai melawanku.

"Ah iya, aku tak peduli kau menganggap game sebagai apa tapi sikapmu itu menggambarkan bahwa kau menyepelekan game itu sendiri. 'Diatas langit masih ada langit' jadi jangan sombong dulu dan bolehkah aku memberimu _code name_?"

"Silahkan."

"Mr. M, kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa tapi kuharap ini bukan terkhir kalinya kita bertemu._ Jaa_."

"3 tahun..." gumanku hampir tak keluar suara.

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa?" gadis ini sepertinya mendengar suaraku. Kutatap matanya yang beriris hitam.

"3 tahun lagi aku akan menantangmu dan kupastikan di _duel_ selanjutnya aku akan manang darimu!" dengan penuh semangat aku menantangnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah putihnya dan segera pergi.

Gadis ini hanya mampir di tempat ini saja. Ia sangat menarik dan cantik. Sejak saat itu aku mencari tau tentang identitasnya di dunia game. Ternyata di menyandang gelar _dark_ yang diberikan kepada tiga orang/kelompok yang benar-benar menganggap game bukan hanya sebagai permainan ,tapi bagian dari hidup. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya dan akan selalu berharap ia bisa menempati janji(sepihak) yang kubuat..

Tapi setelah kulihat sikapnya kali ini, aku kecewa. Sikapnya ini sangat berbeda dengan awal pertemu kita. Apa ini hanya 'Topeng'?

Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu kembali. Meski hanya sekali.

TBC

**Sumpah, ini absurd banget...**

**Ane bahkan bingung dah mau nulis jayak gimana...**

**Apalagi di bagiannya ****Mayuzumi, ane bahkan sweatdrop sendiri waktu baca ulang...**

**Semoga reader sekalian siap membunuh author gembleng ini...**

**Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada xoxo-vanilla, sherrysakura99, nijigengurl, kuroizayoi, Yamashita Hanami-chan, The Exodia, Shei-chan, Ra Chan243, Juvia Hanaka, Golden eye lashes, Ghos186, Aoi Yukari, 46Neko-Kucing-****Ganteng****, Kumada Chiyu, Arisato yukito, yesunggyu, ****galaxyoung**** dan**_**silent readers..**_

_**Mohon reviewnya reader sekalian..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Entah dah, saya mau komen apa tentang chap. 4...**

**Silahkan dinikmati chap. 5...**

GoM and a Different Girl

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : saat ini T

Warnings : typo(s), AU, OC, OOC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, aneh, abal-abal, tidak konsinsten dalam penulisan kata, amburadul, bahasa antah berantah dan kesalahan lainnya..

Pairing : GoMXOC

Tekan back sebelum anda menyesal..

* * *

**Normal POV**

**BRAK!**

Semua orang menatap sosok gadis yang memakai masker hitam di depan pintu _gym_ yang sedang dipakai klub basket SMA Teiko dengan sedikit bingung dan horror.

1. Bingung karena ini hari Minggu, untuk apa murid yang tidak ikut ekskul datang sepagi ini? INI PUKUL 07.00 PAGI!

2. Horror karena hasil dari membanting/mendobrak pintu itu membuat beberapa retakan besar di tembok terdekat.

Gadis itu segera menuju _Kisedai_ sedang duduk di _bench_ pojok. Dari aura mencengkam yang mengelilinginya, jelas gadis ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak enak. Pelatih dan anggota non-_Kisedai_ mencuri pandangan ke arah tim reguler klub basket yang didatangi oleh—

**BUAK!**

Akashi ditonjok...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKASHI DITOJOK?!

"**AKA-**_**CHIN**_**/AKASHI/**_**CCHI**_**/-KUN!**" Akashi masih bisa berdiri dan menghapus sedikit darah yang keluar secara tidak sengaja dari mulutnya. Manit dwi warnanya menatap tajam sosok gadis didepannya.

"Dengan mengurangi separuh tenaga ternyata masih berdiri juga, kalo orang lain udah K.O tuh." ucapnya enteng sembari membuka maskernya, menunjukkan wajah yang sangat dikenal _Kisedai_.

"**Kirin/Sakigami/Saki/Sa-**_**chin**_**/Saki**_**cchi**_**/Saki-san?!**"

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin menghajar kalian satu-satu tapi harus dari BOSnya dulu 'kan?" Saki tersenyum, tapi lebih terlihat sebagai seringai iblis di mata _Kisedai_(min. Akashi).

"_Ano_, apa yang Saki-san maksud dengan 'menghajar'?" tanya Kuroko sedkit menjauh dari _bench_ bekas _Kisedai_. AH, aura _yandere_ ini muncul lagi.

"Kalian tidak ingat perbuatan kalian semalam?" _Kisedai_ menggeleng, Kuroko dan pelatih ngilang, anggota yang lain langsung menonton antusias. Saki menarik napas panjang.

"MASA TIDAK INGAT DENGAN PERBUATAN KALIAN HAH?! SADAR KEK! DASAR BODOH! KURA-KURA! _AHO_! OTAK UDANG! DODOL! _BAKA_! HIDUP PULA! MATI SAJA SANA!"

"Wah, Sakigami-senpai ternyata brutal juga ya." bisik salah satu _kouhai_ disana.

"Kau benar, tak heran waktu SMP dia menang lomba Karate tingkat Nasional." balas teman disampingnya. Mereka melihat _Kisedai_(min. Kuroko) tengah diceramahi Saki yang sekarang mencak-mencak gak jelas.

Ingin tau kenapa Saki seperti ini?

[Flashback]

**Klining**

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" Saki membungkuk kepada wanita dewasa berkacamata yang memakai baju maid dan mempersiapkan meja di kafe itu.

"Ah tidak apa, lagi pula pembukaannya masih 2 jam lagi. Shouichi-chan, Sakurai-chan, dan Himuro-kun juga mau benerin gitar dulu."

Imayoshi Rin, kakak Shouichi-senpai. Punya kafe baru tapi bingung dengan band yang akan bekerja disini. Sakurai lalu menganjurkan Saki dan Himuro yang dulu pernah menang lomba karaoke di Yokohama. Hari ini pembukaanya tapi—

"Ano, Saki-chan kalau sepi begini emang ada yang mau mampir? Mana diluar angin kencang." ucap Rin sedikit pesimis. (**Disini Author memakai nama kecil untuk kedua Imayoshi ini(?)**)

"Tenang saja, pasti rame kalo gak ada ganguan." kata Saki untuk menyemangati Rin.

"Tapi, bagaimana nanti aku harus menghadapi pelanggan pertama? Kira-kira apa yang akan dia pesan? Kira-kira akan berapa banyak orang yang datang ya? Waduh, aku frustasi."

'_Apa-apan rasa bingung bercampur takut ini?'_ Saki sweatdrop dengan kelakuan wanita didepannya ini.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ralat...

"KYAAA! _KISEKI NO SEDAI_!" berbagai teriakan di luar kafe sangat keras. Segera Saki dan Rin melihat ke luar lewat jendela dan diseberang jalan sana _Kisedai_ sedang berusaha menuju kafe yang akan dibuka kurang dri 2 jam ini. Segera Saki mengambil tas dan menuju pintu. Rin menatap Saki bingung.

"Ano, senpai saya baru ingat ada keperluan jadi permisi."

"Ah _chotto_.." telat! Yang ingin diminta berhenti sudah lari ora karu-karuan (**Loh kok**) tak beberapa lama kemudian Shouichi, Sakurai, dan Himuro datang dengan baju dan wajah yang juga sangat ora karu-karuan (**#Authordiheadshotreaders**).

"_Onee-san_, kau kenapa hah duduk sendirian sambil melihat jedela?" tanya Shouichi pada kakak perempuannya ini, yang ditanya justru diam ditempat saja.

"Saki-chan tadi udah datang, pas _Kiseki no Sedai_ datang dia langsung kabur." jawab Rin duduk di kursi didekatnya. Mendengar pengakuan dari Rin, Himuro merasa sedikit bersalah.

'_Apa mungkin mereka datang karena tau Kirin akan ikut bekerja dan ingin melihatnya?'_

"_Ano, sumimasen_ kita terus bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakurai membuat suasana hening.

'_Kalo buka sekarang kayaknya gak mungkin. Pertama, karena gak ada Sakigami/Saki-chan/Kirin lagu pembukaanya siapa yang main? Kedua, ada Kiseki no Sedai pasti pengunjung tidak akan ke kafe nanti dikira modus(?). Ketiga, jika kafe bener-bener dibuka jadinya kita sendiri yang repot kalo pengunjungnya membludak. Lebih baik jangan dulu, ya itu satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk tidak membuat repot sendiri'_ batin mereka semua (min. Sakurai), merasa saling berpandangan dan merasa jalan pikirannya sama..

"Lebih baik jangan sekarang, resikonya 80%." ucap Himuro.

"Iya, lagi pula aku masih malas pegang gitar."

"Shouichi-chan! Kau mau tidak dianggap adik lagi?"

"Ah _etto sumimasen_ kita sekarang ngapain?"

**KRIK KRIK**

"Ya pulang aja Sakurai, Himuro tolong bilangin Sakigami untuk tidak kabur di pembukaan kafe mendatang. Aku dan _Nee-san_ akan cari hari baik untuk pembukaan!" titah Shouichi yang dibalas anggukan mantab dari _kouhai_(mungkin)nya ini. Himuro dan Sakurai langsung pergi setelah meletakkan gitar.

"Sakurai.."

"A _hai' sumimasen_ ada apa?"

"AKU MAU BUNUH TUH 5 ORANG WARNA-WARNI BOLEH GAK?"

**LOADING**

"Jangan! Nanti kita harus berurusan dengan polisi 'kan? a.. _sumimasen_ karena sudah berteriak, _sumimasen_ saya tak pantas hidup_,_ _sumimasen _karena sudah dilahirkan, _sumimasen, sumimasen—_"

"Kalo terus bicara kau yang kubunuh loh." ancam Himuro yang langsung membungkam Sakurai (**Ini OOC gak?**) diam-diam ada yang menguping pembicaraan Himuro, gadis yang dekat dan baru saja kabur dari kafe.

[Flashback end]

"Jadi, aku ingin menonjok kalian sebagai ganti dari tertundanya kafe." ucap Saki santai.

'_Gile, gara gitu doang AKA-CHIN/AKASHI/CCHI_ _hampir sekarat?'_

"Lalu kenapa Sa-_chin_ terlihat rapi begitu?"

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu rapi juga. Ia hanya memakai kemeja biru mud berlengan panjang, celana jeans , sepatu kets putih, dan sarung tangan putih?

"Hari ini mau ketemu teman lama yang menagih janji. Nah _jaa ne_."

Setelah memberitahukan acaranya hari ini, Saki pergi meninggalkan _Kisedai_ yang lalu menolong Akashi. Tanpa _Kisedai_ sadari, Akashi sudah duduk dengan wajah seakan-tidak-apa-apa(**KOK BISA?!**). Ia membuka _smartphone_nya dan segera mengirimkan e-mail ke seseorang. Setelah keadaan aman sang pelatih kembali dari persembunyiannya(baca:Toilet). Segera Akashi berlari menuju arah pelatih dan membungkuk.

"Saya mohon! Ijinkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk pulang cepat!" demi apa? Akashi memohon dan ini bukan perintah. Seluruh orang yang di gmy melongo(min. AkaKuro). Mau tak mau pelatih mengabulan permintaan Akashi dan iblis pen-ralat- itu segera menyeret semua anggota _Kisedai_ dengan tali.

* * *

-Game Center-

Hari Minggu benar-benar surganya hari selain hari libur bagi pelajar tau pekera keras. Salah satu tempat yang ramai dikunjungi adalah game center. Tapi hari ini justru lebih ramai lagi karena akan ada sebuah pertaruangan yang dikatakan NEKAD bagi para gamer muda.

"OI! Mayuzumi!" pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memangilanya.

"Ada apa? Saki." tanya singkat Mayuzumi ke gadis bersurai hitam yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Saki segera mengambil hpnya dan menunjukkan sebuah berita online game dari sebuah website.

"Maksudmu apa ini?"

**Mr.M (Mayuzumi Chihiro) menantang K****untuk memperebutkan gelar **_**dark**_** di game center Teiko. Siapakah yang akan menang dalam duel kali ini?**

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak peduli dengan gelar itu? Ngotot amat sih?" protes Saki.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menempati janjiku dulu."

"Cih, tetap saja—"

"Lagi pula aku juga ingin bertanya, Kenapa kau jadi jarang ikut festival atau lomba game daerah?"

SKAK MAT, Saki tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ingin rasanya seger menonjok cowok didepannya ini.

"Jika aku menang, jangan gangu aku lagi!" (**KOK KAYAK LIRIK LAGU**)

"Aku setuju."

Dua gamer terkenal ini langsung menuju game yang akan mereka mainkan. Sebuah game menembak zombie yang kesulitannya naudubilah. Lucunya lagi mereka memilih level 'EXTRA HARD'. Peraturannya sederhana, memilih senjata antara pistol atau shotgun. Jika _headshot_ dapat 15 poin, jika tembakan yang mengenai anggota tubuh lain lain hanya 5 poin. Peluru terbatas dan bisa diisi ulang dengan memakan waktu beberapa detik.

_**[Player! Are You Ready?]**_

_**[3]**_

_**[2]**_

_**[1]**_

_**[GO!]**_

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Mayuzumi lebih memilih mengunakan shotgun, sepertinya dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan senjata dan jenis game seperti ini. Setting game adalah sebuah reruntuhan kota tua yang penuh dengan zombie.

_**[Point Mr.M :**_

_**Headshots = 45**_

_**Other Shots = 95]**_

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu ini tersenyum penuh kepuasan atas usaha menguasai game ini selama seminggu. Matanya melirik ke arah Saki yang menggunakan dua buah pistol. Alih-alih merasa dirinya menang, justru Mayuzumi tersenyum kecut.

_**[Point K:**_

_**Headshots = 405**_

_**Other Shots = 15]**_

"Sialan!" Mayuzumi menggila dan mulai menyusul poin milik Saki. Dia berkonsentrasi tinggi agar bisa menembak semua kepala zombie di layar game itu. Ditembaknya zombie di depannya saja, berbeda dengan Saki yang memilih tembakan jarak jauh. Saki balik melirik Mayuzumi sembari mengisi ulang pelurunya.

'_Konsentrasinya tinggi sekali, tekanannya sampai terasa disini tapi—'_

**CREK**

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

'—_ingatlah batasanmu!'_

Para gamer lain yang sengaja melihat pertarungan ini _jawdrop_ dibuatnya. Bener-bener gila!

_**[Point Mr.M :**_

_**Headshots = 955**_

_**Other Shots = 765]**_

_**[Point K :**_

_**Headshots = 915**_

_**Othe Shots = 500]**_

Mari mengesampingkan kegilaan Mayuzumi dan Saki, ada sebuah tragedi LAUTAN MANUSIA di luar game center.

"KYAAAA! AKASHI-SAMA! FOTO! FOTO!"

"AOMINE-KUN! KISE-KUN! MIDORIMA-KUN!"

"Tingginya..." oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Lima pemuda ini tengah menjadi bahan rebutan masa. Dimana Kuroko? Oh dia pergi ke toko buku terdekat. Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke game center? Silahkan tebak sendiri karena Author males nulis.

-SKIP TIME-

_**[Game Over]**_

_**[Mr. M = YOU WIN!**_

_**Headshots = 990**_

_**Other Shots = 1015**_

_**TOTAL PONTS = 2005]**_

_**[K = LOSE**_

_**Headshots = 1185**_

_**Other Shots = 780**_

_**TOTAL POINTS = 1965]**_

"Mustahil..."

"Kalau begini jadinya Mayuzumi dapat gelar _dark_ 'kan?"

"Masa kejayaan 'K' sudah berakhir ya?"

"Kasihan."

"Ayo pulang yuk, dah tau hasilnya nih."

Perlahan kerumunan orang itu bubar meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih tersirat rasa bangga atas usahanya 3 tahun ini. Bahkan para pegawai di game center itu tak percaya dengan poin dua orang ini yang merupakan rekor baru.

"Merepotkan saja." ucap Saki meninggalkan game center itu sampai seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Saki kaget dan segera berbalik dan mendapati Mayuzumi tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mau kemana? bagaimana jika aku traktir dulu?" tawar Mayuzumi.

"Tidak perlu aku -AKH- KENAPA MENJITAK KU?!" Mayuzumi terkekeh melihat gadis didepannya saat ini, yang dipandang masih mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan waktu duel tadi?" Saki membatu, dari gerak-geriknya sudah dipastikan apa yang dilontarkan Mayuzumi benar adanya.

"Hah... nah ayo kau kutraktir minuman!" Mayuzumi segera menarik(baca:menyeret) Saki. Saat melewati pintu masuk/keluar game center mereka tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya.

'_BUKANKAH MEREKA KISEKI NO SEDAI?!'_ batin mereka _sweatdrop_ akut. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, sekarang balik Sai=ki yang menyeret Mayuzumi.

"OI Apa-apan—"

"Kau mau mati konyol karena dikejar cowok-cowok ABSURD itu?"

"Hah? Eh tunggu dulu kau yang dibiarakan itu 'kan? Calon pacar _Kisedai_?"

"Kalau iya emang kenapa?"

"Pfft—"

"Jangan KETAWA!"

* * *

-SKIP TIME AGAIN-

Keheningan melanda Saki dan Mayuzumi yang saat ini duduk berdempetan di sebuah bangku di taman dekat pusat game center Teiko. Tapi jika bisa, mereka memilih untuk tidak satu kursi tapi melihat ini hari Minggu dan semua tempat duduk penuh oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih atau keluarga yang sedang jalan-jalan santai.

"_Ne_, kau sekarang kelas berapa?" Mayuzumi memulai pembicaran dengan pertanyaan yang malah membuat Saki kesal. Untuk apa coba ke Teiko tapi malah gak tau kelas Saki?

"Kelas 2-B, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah lulus kuliah di Kyoto."

...

"LALU SERAGAM YANG KAU PAKAI WAKTU ITU—"

"Aku sedang reunian di Tokyo, dan harus pakai seragam SMA lalu sekalian melihatmu." jawabnya santai, wajah teflonnya itu ingin sekali dipukul Saki.

"Dan sekarang kerja atau pengangguran?"

"Jadi guru di salah satu SMA di Tokyo, kalau penganguran itu kau 'kan?"

"Aku kerja tau!"

"Kerja di cafe yang belum buka resmi?"

...

"Kau stalker ya?"

Bukannya menjawab si wajah tembok(JULUKAN DARI SAKI) a.k.a Mayuzumi sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Sepertinya ia punya kemampuan menghilang seperti Kuroko.

"OI _Baka_ ayo atau kutinggal loh!" teriaknya sudah berada jauh di depan Saki.

'_Gilaks bener ni orang'_ "Emang kita mau kemana hah?"

"Diam saja!"

**Mayuzumi POV**

Di luar dugaanku, dia gadis yang cukup periang juga (walau sedikit menyeramkan). Waktu disekolah dia bisa sangat dingin pada sesamanya tapi diluar sekolah, auranya beda. Aku menyeretnya ke sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar di Tokyo. Aku kira gadis sepintar dia akan membeli buku-buku yang berguna bagi pelajarannya (rumus ato sebagainya lah) tapi dia malah membeli novel fiksi dan non-fiksi, komik, majalah dan _light novel_.

"Kau ini otaku ya?!"

"Aku bukan otaku, tapi emang suka novel beginian. Lagi pula ada masalah?"

"Bukan masalah sih tapi,MAU NAMBAH BUKU BERAPA BANYAK LAGI? UDAH PEGEL NIH!" ah ya satu lagi, dia gak nanggung-nangung untuk beli buku, berepa sih uang yang dibawanya?

Setelah senang menderita di toko buku dan meminta seseorang untuk mengirim buku-buku ini ke rumah Saki, kami pergi kesebuah cafe langgananku. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menikmati hidangan disini.

"OI muka tembok, kenapa kau malah membawaku jalan-jalan?" tanyanya dengan panggilan yang tidak mengenakan.

"Berhenti memangilku 'Muka Tembok' panggil saja Chihiro!"

"Tapi kau lebih TUA dari pada aku, Chihiro-san." kok kata 'tua' ditekan ya?

"Kau sudah selesai 'kan? Ayo kita pulang dan—"

"Terima kasih atas traktirannnya." katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Biar aku antar pulang—"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri." tolaknya halus dan meniggalkanku sendirian. Diluar dugaan dia punya sisi yang sopan dan manis juga.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

* * *

-Esoknya-

-SMA TEIKO / Kelas 2-B-

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, kau kencan dengan orang yang kau ceritakan menolongmu dari serangan cewek-cewek itu?" tanya Tsukasha memastikan cerita dari sahabatnya ini. Saki hanya mengangguk, wajahnya tenang tapi di dalam hatinya..

'_Kenapa kemarin aku bisa bersikap sangat sopan padanya ya? Apa-apan sih? Sial!'_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua murid segera berbodong-bondong ke kelas masing-masing. _Kisedai_ datang terlambat karena para fans-fansnya. Guru TIK segera mengajak para murid 2-B untuk ke ruang komputer tapi—

"Sakigami Kirin, kau satu-satunya murid Teiko yang tidak ikut ekskul apa-apun 'kan?" semua murid segera menatap Saki dengan tatapan bertanya. #Badfeeling

"Benar, memang kenapa _sensei_?"

"Ah, ada guru baru di Teiko yang akan membimbing murid yang tidak ikut ekskul dan pelatih baru klub basket. Nah _sensei_, silahkan masuk!"

Rambut abu-abu, wajah tanpa ekspresi, tatapan mata yang susah dideskripsikan, aura yang misterius. Para siswi segera ber_fansgirl_ing ria, para siswa beriri ria, _Kisedai_ berbingung ria, Saki melongo.

"Perkenalkan saya Mayuzumi Chihiro, guru pengajar murid yang tidak ikut ekskul dan pelatih klub basket. Salam kenal, terutama kau Sakigami Kirin." salamnya dengan senyuman tipis yang langsung direspon teriakan histeris dari siswi 2-B.

**INI COBAAN APA LAGI?!**

TBC

* * *

**No coment dah..**

**Oh ya, ada yang mau req. sesuatu? Ya mungkin game atau fanservice?**

**Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada xoxo-vanilla, sherrysakura99, nijigengurl, kuroizayoi, Yamashita Hanami-chan, The Exodia, , Ra Chan243, Juvia Hanaka, Golden eye lashes, Ghos186, Aoi Yukari, 46Neko-Kucing-****Ganteng****, Kumada Chiyu, Shinigamikouryu, Arisato yukito, yesunggyu, Brownchoco, , miniReeto, Chastray HDF, Zhang Fei, Aoba-Ashika-12, Nayoung, ****galaxyoung**** dan **_**silent readers..**_

_**Mohon reviewnya reader sekalian..**_


End file.
